Nadie se mete con mis mujeres
by Hinarely
Summary: Pequeña historia basada en el manga 705, algunas cosas se pueden tomar como spoiler.


_**Alerta –SPOILER- del capítulo 705 del manga**_

 _ **Hola, esta idea la tengo desde ayer y quería ver qué tal se veía en palabras, suelo imaginarme mucho como será la relación familiar de Sakura-Sasuke-Sarada, por lo que de alguna forma utilicé parte del manga para el molde, no es la gran cosa y en realidad espero que de pie a más fic de este tipo. No sé qué pretende Masashi sensei, así que no agregaré más detalles a parte de los del manga, por cierto, todavía no son gennin, ¿cierto? Bueno, para fines prácticos lo tomaré así, no veo sus bandanas de Konoha.**_

 _ **Deseo que este fin de más motivación a tan excelentes escritores de este mundo virtual, buen fin de semana :D**_

 **Nadie se mete con mis mujeres**

Estuve a punto de atacar a mi hija, es increíble como no la reconocí y es que pensar que alguien se está haciendo pasar por Uchiha me puso tan alerta que me cegué por completo, después de todo había ido a esa misión de años para protegerlas, a ella y a Sakura.

Cuando ella gritó fue entonces que vi en ella a Sakura , cuando hace tanto tiempo intenté matarla, pero ahora pude detenerme antes de hacerle daño. Me quedé sin palabras, ella demandaba saber quién era su madre, me reclamó por qué no estoy con ellas y lo único que atiné a hacer es decirle que no es de su incumbencia, puesto que aún es gennin y no tiene por qué verse involucrada en esto.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta Naruto que lo seguían? Estamos ante un gran peligro y pretendía que fuese una misión encubierta, la que por años mantuve con buen shinobbi y ahora estamos junto a dos niñas. La gordita supongo es amiga de Sarada, me pidió que me reconciliará con ella ¿qué decirle?.

Naruto me pidió que lo dejara hablar con ella, después de todo, lo ha visto más que a mí y debe tenerle más confianza. De momento sentí el despliegue de un poderoso chakra que identifiqué como del kyubi y supe que se encontraban en problemas, acudí al lugar y el chico que antes me había retado con el logo de los Uchiha, Shin, estaba con otra persona muy poderosa y con el emblema de los akatsuki, ayudé a Naruto a detener los ataques, Sarada se encontraba en medio, se notaba asustada y era de esperar puesto que nunca había presenciado una pelea de este nivel. Lograba defenderse de ataques indirectos pero de poco a poco se fue alejando, estaba tan concentrado en la lucha que no noté cuando Shin hizo aparecer un clon que iba directamente a Sarada, el tipo con el logo de akatsuki tenía un nivel de lucha muy alto, de momento no lograba derribarlo porque lo que llegar al lado de Sarada me era imposible. Ella dio buena respuesta con taijutsu pero era evidente la diferencia de poder.

Escuché un grito de ella y vi como era golpeada sin tregua, con mi chidori logré deshacerme de mi contrincante y corrí hacia ella, pero mi camino fue bloqueado por una explosión, Sarada volvió a gritar y lo siguiente que sentí fue un terremoto y como el área era destruida. El polvo se fue disipando y me fijé en una Sakura en posición de batalla. Sarada se encontraba inconsciente, Naruto se había alejado para poder usar todo el poder del kyubi.

Esto ya me estaba cansando, al menos tenía la certeza de que Sakura protegería de momento a Sarada por lo que invoqué el Susano y con ello herí gravemente al tipo con la nube roja. Sakura logró golpear y destruir al clon de Shin y corrió a lado de Sarada asustada para curarla.

Dieron retirada nuestros contrincantes con la amenaza de que aparecerían de nuevo y esta vez Sarada sería su objetivo. Naruto regresó tratando de alcanzarlos y ellos desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Sarada fue despertando y al ver a su madre se lanzó hacia ella en un abrazo. Sakura le acarició el cabello y le dijo que nunca se vaya de su lado de esa forma, que ella era su madre le guste o no. Sarada asintió, pero como buena Uchiha esperaría por la explicación.

Me acerqué a ellas, mi hija alzó la vista hacia mi y después agachó la mirada, era tan fácil de leer como su madre. Se encontraba avergonzada por su actitud y por como un impulso terminó en esto. Sakura se puso de pie después de asegurarse de que Sarada se encontraba bien y me encaró. Al principio vi un deje de tristeza y nostalgia para después esbozar una sonrisa como las que siempre me ha dado. Supongo que las preguntas vendrían después.

- _Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke, nuestra hija es igual que tú, como podrás ver. –_ Lo dijo con un deje de ironía.

- _Sakura_ \- Logré decir, la amenaza que hace rato nuestros oponentes gritaron, estaba presente como un eco- _Volvamos a casa, por esta ocasión_.

Me tendría que asegurar de que ellas lleguen con bien, al parecer podré quedarme un buen tiempo en la aldea y me aseguraré de que Sarada se haga más fuerte. Ella corrió hacia su amiga, la cual se había quedado escondida, ella dijo que jamás la vuelve a seguir a ningún lado.

Naruto no dijo y nada y se adelantó, me acerqué a Sakura y le agradecí lo bien que había crecido a nuestra hija ella sola, le tomé de la mano ante su mirada sorprendida y de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro. No planeo separarme de ellas en mucho tiempo puesto que me aseguraré de que nadie se meta con ellas.


End file.
